


run away with me

by taekachu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Confessions, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Drives, M/M, Song Inspired, dreamies clubbing, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekachu/pseuds/taekachu
Summary: jaemin's eyes soften when jeno continues, "run away with me, nana".





	1. run away with me

when jeno was younger he'd ask his mother what it was like to be in love, what it felt like, how she knew that she'd found the person she'd want to spend the rest of her life with. 

and every time his mother would coo at his curiosity, wrapping her son up in her arms with a smile, promising that when the time comes he'll just know. 

jeno often pondered on this sentiment, surely it was something more- there was a secret she wasn't telling him perhaps? 

but it was at this moment, quarter to midnight, stood in the middle of this random club, music blaring and lights dancing that he knew. it wasn't conventional, and it sure as hell wasn't what he'd expected but he knew. actually, he's known for a while, the subtle touches, the quick glances... he had fallen for na jaemin when he first met the boy a couple of years back, but only now did he realise what it meant, the strength of his feelings harboured towards the boy. he's in love with his best friend. and he's damn sure that his best friend is in love with him too, given the 2am caffeine induced confession jaemin shouted to him across the library before their final exam a couple of days ago, luckily they were alone. 

jaemin thread his fingers through the belt loops of jeno's jeans, pulling the other closer, their frames pushed against each other not minding the sweaty bodies that brushed passed them. they'd never gotten the chance to talk about that morning, but jeno supposes that they don't need to. nothing changed much, they still greeted each other with soft kisses, they still walked each other to and from classes, it was a practiced routine they'd perfected, and neither had any intention of breaking it. 

jeno studied the boy in front of him, well as best as he could in the strobe lighting. he looked upon jaemin's pink lips, shining from the lip gloss he applied a few minutes prior, jeno had wished that he could kiss those lips then, and the thought was becoming more and more appealing. jaemin threw his head back, basking in the neon spotlights that littered the floor and jeno's gaze then fell to his friend's neck, his flawless skin exposed, and oh how jeno wanted to kiss that too. 

when jeno looked up, a pair of eyes met his, sparkling wonderfully, and jeno felt like he'd been hit by his old pick up truck, dinted and the paint peeling off, but heavy nonetheless. he was virtually paralysed, and at this jaemin smiled. 

"dance with me" he breathes, hot on jeno's neck and hands moving so that one rests on jeno's waist and the other could thread through his black locks. his knees almost buckle but jaemin's grip on him is secure. dance with me. 

the feeling of jaemin's fingers combing through jeno's hair was a familiar one, a calming notion that was used during their study sessions whilst lying across one of their beds. jaemin's eyes lazily looking over the notes, mumbling softly, but jeno could never focus on the words. at least not when that hand would go from his hair, dancing along his neck, jaemin's fingers like feathers across his collarbones. so yes, jeno probably should have realised these not so platonic feelings a little bit earlier, it was obvious enough to everyone else. 

jeno relaxes whilst in jaemin's embrace, and for a moment he forgets about deadlines and essays and all the stress that comes with being a teenager. maintaining perfect grades, getting into a good uni, keeping his social anxiety in check. he wants a break- wait, scratch that- he needs a break, and he wants jaemin to be with him every step of the way. 

their foreheads rest against each other's briefly before jaemin's lips are by jeno's ear, the lip gloss satisfyingly sticky against his cartilage, "you're not dancing" 

 

jeno hums in reply, his hands snaking around jaemin's waist, nuzzling his face into jaemin's shoulder before muttering something lowly. 

"baby, I didn't catch that" that's another thing, jaemin is fond of such terms of endearment, and that doesn't help jeno's frantically beating heart in any way, shape or form. 

"run away with me" jeno whispers, thinking that the techno music would drown out his request, but by the way Jaemin pulls back, tilting jeno's chin up with his finger so that he can take a proper look at the other, jeno doesn't think so, so he repeats his wish "lets go... let's just get away from here, even if it's just for the night" 

jaemin's eyes soften when jeno continues, very much serious, "run away with me, nana". 

jaemin hums, pulling away from jeno briefly, bringing a finger up to his lips, "what about renjun and hyuck? how will they get back?" 

the four boys piled into jeno's car to get to the club and therefore he was their ride home, but at that moment, with his arms tight around jaemin's waist, practicality was the last thing on his mind, "they can catch a lift with mark" 

the two of them are silent for a moment, jaemin swaying on the balls of his feet and even though he's steady jeno wraps his arm around his friends waist once more. jaemin's hand clasps around jeno's neck, the pad of his thumbs running over his nape and jeno sighs, visibly relaxing into the touch, closing his eyes briefly to which he can feel jaemin's lips faintly touch his own. oddly enough, despite his surroundings, he felt complete. 

it takes jeno a moment to register jaemin's hand in the back pocket of his jeans, the gesture making jeno's cheeks heat up and eyes open, but in the next moment jaemin is pulling away, jeno's car keys in hand.

"where are you taking me, pretty boy?" he questions, watching jeno through his lashes "you're not going to let me drive, are you?" and at this jeno nods his head 

"glad you're finally catching on" he takes ahold of jaemin's hand, kissing his knuckles gently before taking his keys, "i just want to drive under the night sky with you, let's see how far we can go" 

jaemin nods, slotting his hand back in jeno's pocket and the other throws an arm around his shoulders, "take me away".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & kudos are very much so appreciated, thank you x   
> happy reading!!


	2. i trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of nomin's travels..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was meant to be proofread but did that happen??? maybe not
> 
> also sorry it took this long to update, i hope you guys enjoy x

jeno likes to think that he's fairly observant, taking note of the little details, especially when it comes to jaemin. his jaemin that was currently seated next to him in the passenger's seat of jeno's car, his hair messy and lip gloss smudged, singing gently along to the girls generation track playing faintly from the radio. his jaemin whose eyelashes were fluttering delicately in attempt to distract himself from falling asleep, running his fingers mindlessly along jeno's jacket that was draped over his shoulders. 

he reaches over to jaemin so that his hand rests on the others thigh, squeezing lightly, "sleep" he whispers, sporting a smile as jaemin only hums in response, "I'll wake you when we're there"

there, jeno doesn't know where exactly they're heading, and he supposes that that's why jaemin doesn't ask him to elaborate, settling only to retreat further into his seat, nuzzling his face into his sweater paws. jeno almost squeals. 

it had been a busy day, and an even busier evening, and so jeno quickly checks his mirrors before pushing his foot against the accelerator, only taking his hand off jaemin long enough to change gears. it feels euphoric, watching as the buildings become blurry as they leave the city behind, different shades of yellow and white lights leading the way, the hues of twilight fading so that they're submerged into darkness. jeno holds his breath before exhaling slowly- he finally feels like he can breathe freely again. 

the end of 'genie' fades out when jeno hits a pair of traffic lights, and over the buzz of the car engine and taeyeon starting the next song, he hears jaemin's even breathing, soft and steady. jeno presses a kiss to jaemin's head as the lights turn amber, smiling to himself as 'how great is your love' starts to play, and the car roars gently.

—

jeno shoves jaemin lightly, fingers wrapping themselves around jaemin's wrists so that he can shake the other, telling him to open his eyes. 

jaemin groans, lifting his arms up to cover his eyes, "pulling over at night on the side of the road is a classic criminal minds plot, if we die.. I blame you" 

"i'm pretty sure that only happened once, nana" jeno chuckles lowly, unclipping jaemin's seatbelt and reaching over the boy to threat it back through its hold, "plus the unsub only did it to kidnap children" 

jeno looks out of his window to the diner he'd pulled up to, of course he wouldn't just stop by the side of the road. that episode had stuck with him ever since jaemin called him over to finish the season. he didn't let on that he was scared, clearly jaemin had no idea how jeno would now be super paranoid about everything. even opting to park right in front of the diner's door, setting his eyes on the old security camera dangling from the sign. 

"i _am_ a child, jen, i'm only seventeen" he stresses, letting his hands fall onto his lap so that he can look at the other

jeno looks up at the boy, taking his mind off the seatbelt and focusing on jaemin. a blush paints his cheeks when jaemin makes direct eye contact with him, both of them close enough so that they can feel each other's breath on their skin. 

"n-nothing's going to happen to you" jeno manages to stutter out, not sure if he should retreat back to his own seat or if he should close the distance

the corner of jaemin's lips twitch upwards and jeno could almost feel him purr, "is this your way of saying that you're going to protect me?"

it's now that jeno notices how thick the air is, how fast his heart is beating, how his eyes flicker from jaemin's eyes to his lips... to his eyes to his lips...

jaemin swallows before he leans in, resting his forehead against jeno's, closing his eyes, "because I trust you" he whispers, and jeno almost misses it. jaemin's hand moves from his lap to cup jeno's cheek, running his thumb in circles over his skin. jaemin trusts him? heck, jeno didn't even trust himself. 

"I-um, I mean, w-we're outside a diner with lights--" jaemin surges forward, connecting his lips to jeno's, smiling through the motion as a surprised gasp gets caught in the raven haired boy's throat. jaemin decides to make the most of the situation whilst jeno's guard is down and so he cradles jeno's face in his hands, squishing his cheeks gently as he deepens the kiss. once jeno snaps out of his daze, he secures his grip on jaemin's waist, treasuring the feeling of jaemin's soft jumper in his hands, his lips like fire on his skin. 

jeno breaks the kiss briefly, laughing breathlessly as jaemin follows his lips, "here" he offers, hoisting jaemin up so that he's now keeling on his seat, "climb over" 

jaemin throws his arms around jeno's neck as he swings one leg over the gear stick, pressing his knee between jeno's parted legs so that he can swing the other one over too. jaemin accidentally kicks the stick, cursing quietly but jeno just laughs harder as jaemin settles himself onto jeno's chair, as this time he's the one with rosie cheeks. 

"shut up" he mumbles, hands moving so that they're placed steadily on jeno's shoulders. 

"make me" he teases, and jaemin almost goes as far as to hit him. opting for a different form of assault, jaemin sets to work on attacking jeno's lips before moving across his jaw and down his neck, biting, sucking, marking. 

blissfully ignorant in their surroundings, jeno arches his back, pulling jaemin's body into him so that they're almost one. he grapples with his own jacket that's currently resting on jaemin's shoulders, attempting to rid the boy of it, but to no avail. 

jaemin detaches himself long enough to shake the jacket off and onto the back seat before jeno rushes fowards, connecting their lips once more. from jeno's impact, jaemin falls backwards slightly, hitting his back against the steering wheel and emitting a loud 'honk'. 

both boys break apart with a start, but barely a moment passes before jaemin crumbles, laughing loudly into jeno's chest, and the older boy swears that from then on he'll do everything in his power to make jaemin laugh like that daily. 

after his laughter dies down and he wipes the tears from his eyes, jaemin practically jumps back to his own seat, kicking the gear stick once again but before jaemin could apologise jeno just taps the handbrake, "it's all good, don't worry" 

the two of them sit in silence for a couple of minutes- jaemin studying his surroundings and jeno studying jaemin through his mirror, both of them perfectly content. 

"are you hungry?" jeno asks, breaking the silence and jaemin whips his head round, a smile on his lips 

"you know me, I'm always hungry"

—

the overbearing academic pressure and the short span in which jeno was able to fall victim to jaemin's charms is how they both ended up at an old diner, a couple of hours away from home, sides pressed together and hands intertwined as jaemin picks at the fries on the table. 

"say ahh" jeno's head snaps up, focus being drawn away from their hands clasped on the table and to jaemin holding up a bent chip. 

confusion clouds his features for a moment, but once he realises that jaemin wants to feed him jeno lets go of the others hands, opting to push jaemin to the other side on the bench, "jaemin, no"

"jaemin, yes" he responds, shuffling back besides the boy, "c'mon hyuck would do it"

"is that suppose to persuade me?" he retorts, words faltering slightly as jaemin lets out a dejected sigh. his free hand plays with the straw of his drink, twirling it amidst his fingers before taking a sip. 

he drops the chip back into the pile with the others and lets go of jeno's hand so that he can rest his elbows on the table, bringing his hand up to his cheeks, "why is my boyfriend no fun?" 

_boyfrie_ \-- jeno almost chokes, his hands flying up to his chest as his struggles to draw in air, "w-what?" he wheezes, and jaemin looks at him startled

"what?" the other male asks, placing a hand on jeno's back, patting gently 

"what?" 

"yeah, wait" jaemin draws away from jeno, both of them clearly confused, "what?" 

by this point jeno is beet red, and whether that's from his previous coughing fit or jaemin declaring them boyfriends, he doesn't quite know, "um, you said, erm- boy..", jeno tries again, but not before inhaling shakily, "I'm your boyfriend?" 

jaemin looks at him, amusement written all over his face "well I mean yeah, I just kinda assumed we were... " he trails off as jeno looks like he's about to hyperventilate "oh did you not want to be..?"

"no! wait- yes?" jeno burries his head in his hands briefly before looking back to jaemin, who's expression is now unreadable, "no I just mean, we haven't really talked about it or anything" 

jaemin nods slowly, playing with the hem of his jumper, "so you didn't want--"

"No _wait_!!" at the sudden outburst, jeno feels the eyes of the waitress behind the counter on them, and he thanks his lucky stars that it was 1:27am and that the diner was all but deserted, "yes, I do want to date you I really do, I was just surprised and a little shocked, but yeah, boyfriends, cool, yeah wow, awesome--" 

before jeno processes jaemin moving towards him, he feels the others lips on his. it's only brief but it's enough to stop jeno's ramblings. 

jeno stares at him stunned for a moment before he breaks out into a grin. boyfriend, yeah okay. 

 

after another hour the two finish their food and wander back to jeno's car, walking slowly and in sync, "we should do something like this again, it was fun" jaemin admits, looping his arm through jeno's and resting his head dramatically on his shoulder 

"yeah we should" jeno presses a soft kiss to jaemin's hair, the other humming contently, "we should plan it out though, go somewhere nice like jeju.." 

jaemin lifts his head up so that he can look at the other, watching fondly as jeno's eyes turn into crescents, "that would be nice" 

yeah it would, jeno presses another quick kiss to jaemin's forehead as they reach his car, coming to a halt. they both walk over to the passengers side, jeno opening the door but before jaemin could slip in, he himself climbs into the seat. 

"jen?" he questions, watching as the other clicks his seatbelt into place around his body. 

"i just thought that maybe you'd want to drive us back?" jeno smiles as he watches his boyfriend (yes he can now say that with confidence) almost jump up and down, beaming as he holds out his hands for jeno to give him his car keys 

"i trust you" jeno mirrors before dropping his keys into jaemin's hand, "just please don't kill us"

jaemin shoots him a grin before disappearing around to the drivers seat, "I'm making no promises"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone please scream about hyuck with me??   
> I mean look at him whew https://instagram.com/p/Bprkb7Egb1_/

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys, i really hope you enjoyed reading x


End file.
